The present invention relates in general to key rings and more particularly concerns a novel key ring including a D ring coupling a key-holding ring to a band.
For background, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,531,325, 3,126,603, 4,037,443, 4,164,132, 4,523,442, 4,765,460, 5,341,662, 5,388,740 and 5,495,734 and other patents in subclasses 456R and 459 of class 70.